


Falling

by phoenixjustice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various times in the books.</p><p>It was all spiraling out of his control, slipping through his potion stained fingertips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Schism - Harry Potter -** Caught by the gleeful Death Eaters, he was forced to watch the deaths of those he loved most again and again. He could feel the slow decline of his mind and his sanity.

 **The Way I Am - Severus Snape -** He knew all too well what people thought of him, but for a select few, he couldn't really find it in himself to care. After all, other than the Headmaster, all the people who he loved, the ones who's opinions were the one that mattered to him, were dead.

 **Downfall - Lucius Malfoy, Lucius/James -** It wasn't that he himself truly believed in the Dark Lord, it was more that he couldn't let down his parents nor the noble blood of the Malfoy that ran through his veins. Whatever opinions he might have once had were washed away by the rich blood in his veins, by his parents who agreed with the Dark Lord, by the mask which he had accepted. He could not let the feelings in that he once had; he could not treat his best friend Severus as well as he wanted, at least in public-since Severus was a half blood. And he _especially_ could not remember the loving touch of James Potter, the Mudblood and Muggle sympathizer he was. It didn't matter if love was there-he had to uphold the most sacred of bloodlines...even at the cost of everything he ever wanted and loved.

 **\- Hermione Granger, Draco/Hermione -** She had always thought she would get together with Ron, in the beginning at least. But as time grew on, she thought less of him that way and more of a brother. What she did _not_ expect was for Harry to get close to Draco Malfoy, so much so where they were like brothers, where she'd have time to get to know Draco. To where she would understand him, come to like him, come to love him.

 **All that Remains - Sirius Black, Sirry -** His life was something he never expected it to be; accused and convicted of something he didn't do, losing two of the people closest to him-ones he loved more than his 'real' family. Then he gets reunited with his Godson, whom he hadn't seen since he was a small child. He had grown so much, not just physically but mentally. He was so much more than he thought he'd be; he was much more than a carbon copy of James Potter with Lily Evans' eyes. He was...so much more. They went beyond the boundaries of what they probably should have, but he wouldn't give up his experiences, finding love with Harry, for anything in this world.

 **Bother - Severus Snape, Snape/Lily (?) -** One final mission, entrusted to him by Albus Dumbledore, and he would be reunited with Lily once more.

 **Falling Away From Me - Severus Snape, allusions to James/Snape -** It was all spiraling out of his control, slipping through his potion stained fingertips. It hurt looking at the boy, a reminder of the person he wasn't and the person Severus longed for him to be.

: :: : : :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
